Change of ? Alternate
by Fem-Karkat Vantas and Alois
Summary: This is going to be a de chapters changed from my story change of ? There will be more cielxalois in this one you have been warned. I do not own black butler or the characters. This will be starting after chapter 5
1. Chapter 5

**Warning: gay detailed kiss, grammar **

~~~~Alois Pov~~~~

I suddenly woke up because I felt something on my lips. My eyes flew open and the site before me made me smile, blush, and start to kiss back. It was Ciel with his eyes opened big and his face as red as a tomato. It just got redder once he saw that I was awake and kissing him back.

~~~~Ciel Pov~~~~

I had my eyes wide open an then I felt something I didn't think, happen. Alois was kissing me back Fucking kissing me. I thought he would get mad and push me away, but instead he hugged me tighter and kissed me with so much passion I was shocked, so I did something I didn't think I would do and kissed back with equal passion.

~~~~Alois Pov~~~~

I felt him kiss me back and there was so much passion that it almost made me freeze. So I decided to test my luck and licked his bottom lip. There was a moment of hesitation on his end but he let me in and not a second later did I shot my tongue into his mouth.

**So this is an alternate chapter 5 of my story Change of ? **

**Hope u liked and I promise I'll make longer chapters **

**Review **


	2. Chapter 6: kiss

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while school and personal problems **

**Anyway hope you enjoy **

Ciel Pov

Suddenly, I felt his tough lick my lip. That was shocking, how far does he want to take this thing. So after a second of debating what to do I let him in. We just sat there kissing fighting for dominance which Alois easily won.

This continued until my lungs began to burn to much that I had to pull away. When I finally opened my eyes, I noticed me and him were panting really hard and that there was a string of saliva keeping us attached. Alois was staring at me and I couldn't take my eyes off him.

We didn't even notice when we kept leaning in until we were only an inch away because we were so lost in each other's eyes. I made up my mind and connected are lips again, kissing him with as much passion as I could. I just couldn't stop myself which was really weird for me.

'He tastes like honey, weird' I thought

~~~~Alois Pov~~~~

When Ciel went in for the second kiss I was more than ready to kiss back with more passion than before. It was strange how he tasted sweet but it wasn't overpowering, it was kind of nice.

When we finally broke the kiss I was already missing it. I looked into his eyes again and I noticed that the sun was setting. I didn't want to get up. I was comfortable and Ciel was with me.

-Ciel Pov-

I looked up and saw how dark it was damn I didn't want to leave, but if we don't get off of the ground we will not like are backs in the morning. So, reluctantly I stood up, but not without seeing a tiny pout come to Aloises face.

I put my hand out for him to take which he did, but I didn't let go when he was standing up. I just laced are fingers together hopping he didn't see my blushing face.

After a moment I started to walk to the manor with us still holding hands. I didn't stop until we were at my bedroom door which I opened and walked into without a second thought. Alois closed the door behind him once he was fully in my room.

I dragged him over to my bed and laid down. After a second he got the idea and Laid beside me.

-Alois Pov-

I wasn't expecting him to take me to his bed chamber but I wasn't complaining. I just laid beside him and pulled the covers to his chin. I snaked my arm around his waste and pulled him to me until his head was resting on my chest.

We never said a word as we drifted oft into a peaceful sleep not noticing the set of red eyes staring at us with a smirk on its face and then walk away.

**Again sorry for late update **

**Rate fav and review I would love to hear what y'all think**


	3. Chapter 7: the morning after changed

**So sorry for the late update I have been so busy and had no time to write at all. Thank you for your comments and please enjoy the story**

-/-

~~~~Alois Pov~~~~

I woke up because the sun was in my face, but I was still so tired. I suddenly feel a weight on my chest and freeze, but then everything from the other day come back to me and I smiled because I was just so happy. I subconsciously start to stroke ciel hair.

'It's really soft,' I thought to myself which surprised me.

He started to lean into my touch. His action made my giggle lightly.

'Ciel looks really cute and innocent when he is sleeping.'

~~~~Ciel Pov~~~~

I felt something warm running through my hair and I couldn't help but lean into the touch it was so comforting.

I tried to go back to sleep, I was just so comfortable, but alas I ended up waking up anyways. I slowly opened my eyes and there looking at me was Alois with a sweet smile on his lips.

"Morning," he whispers

"Morning, what time is it?" I yawn out

He craned his neck to the window for a moment and then turned back to me. "About 6:30" he said smiling and looking me straight in the eye. I sighed, knowing that, that meant I had to get up and start the work I forgot to finish yesterday.

So, I started to sit up but was almost eminently pulled back down.'oaf' I was about to start yelling at him but just couldn't bring myself to do it when he was looking at me with a pout on his face like a hurt puppy.

"Alois, I have to get paperwork done," I tried to reason with him.

"I don't want to get up, I want to lye here with you!" He told me.

" fine, you can come with me but I need to get it done."**(not the dirty way ;) that will be later)**

**Hope you enjoyed please comment I would love to hear what you think and if I should change anything to make y'all enjoy my story better until next time**


End file.
